Light and Dark
by SweetPea88
Summary: Post KOTOR2. Set right after the final fight agaist Creia. All seems well but when Arya has a dream about a small child seeking aid. She and the crew of the Ebon HAwk zoom into another life altering adventure, can she save the galaxy once more? R


Arya Nammon lay sprawled on her back on the Ebon Hawk's lowering ramp as the ship took off briskly from what was left of the Malachor V. She lay on her back breathing heavy, her medium length black hair was plastered to her head, she felt constricted in her armour and the weight of her lightsaber was almost unbearable. Getting up to her knees she pulled herself up to standing but could only stand for a few seconds, that last battle had sucked all energy from her. Her vision was dimming on the sides, colour was slowly failing her and shapes were obscuring. In the distance she saw T3-M3 busy fixing the hyperdrive again, she reached out her hand to catch the droid's attention but nothing would come out. The next thing she knew she was falling, the last thing she saw before darkness came was Visas, she was holding her gently as Arya saw through unconscious eyes the glow of the force. Then darkness.

"What's wrong with the General?" Bao Dur asked as he took Arya's limp body from Visas and walked through the halls to the Medical Bay.

"I do not know, I came over to see if she needed assistance and found her crumbled to the ground gasping for air as if it were being sucked out from her but still she breathes," Visas said as she kept up with Bao Dur as they trudged on. She looked down at her mistress' body as Bao Dur posed her lightly on the bed. She didn't move, or budge not even show any sign of response.

Visas walked over to the side of the bed and placed her hands centimetres from both Arya's temples, her hands began to glow as Bao Dur watched.

"She is still alive, but only in unconsciousness,"

"What?" came a male voice at the door. Both Bao Dur and Visas turned around to see the stunned face of Atton as he clutched the doorframe. "What's wrong? Why isn't Arya moving?" he said worriedly as he walked over and picked up her hand in his it was cold and clammy to the touch.

Arya's mind swam; it was as if she had just been through a stampede of Banthas. She heard voices, familiar ones; Atton, Visas, Disciple and Bao Dur. She wanted to reach out to them. Tell them that she was alright, but nothing happened. It was as if she had no control of her body or her mind.

"_What's going on with me," her mind said as she tried to break free from its constricting vice-like grip it had on her._

"_You are experiencing one of the many symptoms of force deficiency," came a feminine voice from the shadows._

"_Wh…Who are you?" Arya's mind asked as she tried to bring up an image of the person that was talking to her._

"_My name is Rialle Hanaka,"the voice responded. It was sweet, like that of a young girl but Arya could sense she was aged as she with a tremendous amount of wisdom. _

"_Why am I comatose?" Arya asked as she cleared the cobwebs of her mind_

"_It all depends on the how severe this deficiency truly is inside its source," The voice was clearer now, and the picture of little girl no older than 7 walked towards her._

"_How do you know all this when you are so young?"_

_The little girl placed a hand in front of her mouth and giggled._

"_I am as one imagines, in you I am seen as a little human child," Rialle said as she came to where Arya was sitting._

"_I don't understand, why are you here, and why am I like this?" Arya said as she brought her hand to her face and felt the bump that was beginning to form on the hairline of her right side._

"_In the realm of dreams is the only way I am able to talk to you, and as such for me to ask you for aid you'd have to be a dream-like state," Arya gazed into the little girl's eyes, which were colourless and began to understand._

"_So I am a puppet," her nerves were becoming short tempered, she had just severed the last strings that were attached to her by Creia, and now more were sprouting._

"_There is no need to become angry Jedi this is by no means me acting through you," The little girl sighed and pushed herself to her feet and turned to leave when Arya held out her hand._

"_Wait!"_

_The little girl turned her head an inch as if to hear what Arya had to say._

"_You were the one that helped me defeat Creia weren't you? I heard a voice at some point, then at the final battle it was as if someone else was fighting her, using my body as a core,"_

_The little girl smiled and nodded._

"_You are quick to figure things out Arya," she turned her body towards the Jedi but remained standing. "I am not some mere memory or child you've imagined myself to be,"_

"_But I don't understand,"_

"_All will come in due time, but right now you must come to our aid,"_

"_Who's our?"_

"_The fate of galaxy is in your hands Jedi Arya,"_

"_But I,"_

"_Beyond the seventh planet after Koriban there lays a cluster of stars, think of this memory and it will present itself to you," The little girl turned on her heel and walked away, her vision dimming._

"_What will present itself to me? I don't understand!" Arya got to her feet and ran after the young child only to find out the further she ran the further the girl was._

"_Croatia, do not fret young Jedi, all will be answered, now wake up,"_

"How do we help her if we don't even know what's wrong with her?" Atton exclaimed as he paced the room.

"She looks more peaceful now," Visas said from where she stood at the top of the bed looking down at her mistress' face.

"Great that helps us out a lot," Atton quipped and threw his hands in the air sarcastically. "She can't possibly be dead because now she looks peaceful,"

"I don't understand," Arya whispered in her sleep. The whole crew whipped their heads towards her and gazed at her.

"Is she delusional?" Disciple asked as he felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "It can't be she doesn't feel warm,"

"Beyond…the seven planet…stars…Rialle," she mumbled again but this time her eyes were squeezing.

"What seventh planet, stars? Who's Rialle?" Mandalore spoke up for the first time from the corner.

In a jolt of energy Arya's eyes sprang open and she bolted to a sitting position.


End file.
